


Draw First Blood

by perestroika



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creepy Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perestroika/pseuds/perestroika
Summary: “Our identity is ours to mold,” Hannibal said, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Will’s head. “Sexual intimacy will not change my feelings toward you, Will. It cannot change what we’ve been through together. As for what you call ‘logistics’...I’m sure we’ll manage. I don’t mind telling you, I would wring the pleasure from your body until you begged me for mercy.”Will and Hannibal make their way safely to the Andorra countryside, but it's not long before some complicated feelings arise between them.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Draw First Blood

The sound of the ocean carried Will slowly back to consciousness. He was drifting pleasantly, in warm waters just beneath the surface. A light breeze on his face and the sound of wind chimes dancing merrily in the distance broke the illusion of floating in the waves. He was recalled to the airy living room of the mountain lodge. Waves crashing against the shore became the wind whispering through the forested slopes outside the open French doors. He could feel a hand slowly carding through his hair and massaging his scalp.

“Did you rest well, Will?” Hannibal asked, before Will had even opened his eyes. Probably hadn’t even looked up from the book Will knew he’d have on his lap.

Will stretched his limbs and opened his eyes to the golden sunlight of late afternoon. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Will replied, his voice rough with sleep.

“Your body must have needed it,” Hannibal murmured, still running his fingers absently through Will’s hair.

_ Escalation tactic,  _ Will thought, his gaze focused resolutely on the landscape outside instead of on Hannibal. They had only been at this secluded mountain house for two days, since arriving in Andorra from a safe house somewhere in Pennsylvania. Although Hannibal’s attentions on Will had been perfunctory and clinical as they healed from their fight with the Dragon, he had been crowding in closer and closer since they arrived in the Pyrenees. Shoulder bumps turned into a grip on the elbow or shoulder into guiding Will with a hand on the small of his back. The previous night he had stood so close behind him in the kitchen as they prepared dinner that Will felt scorched by his body heat. Will had not reciprocated the contact, when he could help it. Hannibal’s touch made his stomach lurch, made his heart pound. The way Hannibal was touching him now—slowly, deliberately, sensually, allowed him to recognize that the feeling was not wholly anxiety.

“Can you be happy here?” Will asked, shifting his head on the cushioned armrest to look at Hannibal, sitting on the sofa that lay perpendicular to Will’s. “Will you be satisfied by a life of quiet afternoons and solitude?”

“Compared to the last three years of my life, my social calendar is bursting. I have sunlight and fresh air, the company of a friend,” Hannibal replied. “I would ask the same question of you. You’ve lost everything from the life you so carefully constructed.”

Will took a deep breath through his nose, and replied carefully, “I feel as though I’ve just woken up from a long, pleasant dream. Now that I’m awake, I wouldn’t be able to fall back into it even if I wanted to.”

“Killing the Great Red Dragon was your awakening.”

"You and I have been  _ changed _ by the Dragon. Our relationship was never easily categorized, and now...I have the strangest feeling of being both certain and uncertain at the same time."

Hannibal's hand stilled in Will's hair. "You are of two minds. You know what you want, but you feel you shouldn't want it or can't have it."

"Yes." Will looked hard at Hannibal's face, scrutinizing his expression. 

Hannibal set aside his book and crouched on the floor in front of Will, their faces only inches apart. "If there is something you want from me, you have only to ask."

“What do  _ you _ want, Hannibal? You could try being upfront, for once.”

Hannibal smiled, a brief, genuine flash before answering, "I want to feel your skin on my skin. I want to be inside you, around you, in every way.”

Will stared, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed audibly. "It feels like we’re standing on the edge of another cliff.”

“What’s stopping you from pulling us over this time?”

“I have concerns,” Will said. “Of Identity. Not mine, but ours. Who we are and will be to each other.” He swallowed, looking awkward. “Of logistics. This is unexplored territory for me, you could say.”

“You’ve never been with a man?” 

“No,” Will breathed, shaking his head. 

“Our identity is ours to mold,” Hannibal said, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Will’s head. “Sexual intimacy will not change my feelings toward you, Will. It cannot change what we’ve been through together. As for what you call ‘logistics’...I’m sure we’ll manage. I don’t mind telling you, I would wring the pleasure from your body until you begged me for mercy.” 

They moved in unison. Their lips met in a needy, desperate kiss. Will felt something unfurl within his chest, something he didn’t even realize he was keeping tightly clamped shut. Hannibal greedily delved into Will’s mouth, who was now desperately clinging to his neck. Every detail, the texture of the sofa’s fabric, golden sunlight streaming into the room, the feeling and taste of Hannibal cradling his head and kissing him reverently, would live in his memory forever.

Will was the first to break the kiss. He gazed heavy-lidded at Hannibal’s face, glad to see that the other man looked as wrecked as he felt.

“Take me to bed,” Will said, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. “Please.”

Hannibal rose from his crouch next to the sofa, pulling Will up along with him. The look in his eyes was almost feral, and singularly focused on Will. Will felt light-headed, and clutched at Hannibal for balance. He moaned as Hannibal licked back into his mouth, deeper this time now that they were both at the same angle. They moved together, blindly, down the hallway towards the master bedroom. Will kissed back hungrily, he couldn’t remember ever having been so aroused.

“I’ve never been one to fixate on sexuality,” Hannibal whispered, licking his way up Will’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt. “But there are no precedents when it comes to you in my life. I am almost tempted," he continued, punctuating each word with a bite to Will's skin. "I am almost tempted to gut you again, just to feel the hot splash of your blood as you collapse in my arms."

Will’s breath left him as though he’d been stabbed all over again. He clung to Hannibal so hard his knuckles were white; it felt like an electric charge had just gone through them, binding them together. He began to shake, trying desperately to resist the pull of the pendulum dragging him back to that night in Hannibal’s kitchen.

"Just almost?" Will replied shakily before pressing another frantic kiss to Hannibal's mouth. 

"I think there's another way I'd rather take you apart at the moment." 

With quick, precise movements, Hannibal unbuckled Will's belt and roughly pulled it free of Will's trousers. As Hannibal moved to unbutton them, Will reciprocated, pulling him in so they were chest to chest.

"My eager boy," Hannibal murmured, pleased.

Will grunted in surprise as Hannibal kicked one of his legs out from under him and threw him onto the bed. He worked his pants and briefs over his hips and peeled them off his legs before kicking them onto the floor. The t-shirt he wore beneath his button down was next, and then he was nude and panting before Hannibal. 

Where Will was frantic with desire and anticipation, Hannibal was methodical in removing his own clothing, although his burning gaze never left Will's body. Will crawled backwards to lean against the headboard, watching as Hannibal undressed and began to stroke himself as the older man revealed his body. 

Still powerfully built after three years in the BSHCI, Will moaned at the sight of Hannibal's biceps, the silver-laced hair leading from his chest down to his navel and further, to the thick, uncut cock bobbing between his legs. He worked his own length slowly, shuddering with arousal and anticipation about what he was about to do, and with whom. Hannibal stalked toward the bed, eyes dark and unreadable. His hands shot out, gripped Will's calves, and dragged him onto his back, further down the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Oh, fuck," Will gasped before his lips were captured in a brutal, messy kiss. 

The feeling of skin on skin was intoxicating. Hannibal moved over him as they kissed, his chest sliding over Will's chest, his hands roaming across Will's skin. They rubbed and groped at him possessively, never settling too long in one place. Will gripped Hannibal's biceps and arched into him, his body angled to rub their cocks together. He felt intoxicated with pleasure and desire. Will moved his hands to grip Hannibal's hair, his fingers threading through the gold and silver strands, urging the other man on. He eventually let them fall to Hannibal's neck and back, desperate to pull him as close as possible. His palm rubbed across a section of raised scar tissue, Mason Verger's brand.

Will broke their kiss with a sigh, Hannibal's breath hot on his face. "I want to cut that off of you."

Hannibal looked at him with naked adoration, a fond smile on his face. "Whatever you'd like."

He left a trail of light kisses to Will's jaw and neck, before stopping to suck so hard at his carotid artery that Will gasped and swore.

"I'm so fucking hard for you," Will panted. "Did you drug me while I was asleep?"

"No," Hannibal replied bluntly, still mouthing at Will's throat. "This is all you." He punctuated his words with a few pumps of Will's cock that left him breathless. He pulled back to look Will in the eye before grabbing a handful of Will's hair to tilt his head back. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded.

Will responded with a whimper that he could hardly believe came out of his own mouth. The words had gone right to his cock, which was now throbbing with arousal in Hannibal's grip. Dark amusement was written all over his face at Will's reaction. He continued to stroke Will slowly, watching his face carefully as it contorted with pleasure. 

"Hannibal," Will sighed. "I want...let me suck you."

"Say please," Hannibal breathed into Will's ear.

Will let out a huff of laughter as he watched the slippery head of his cock disappear and reappear in Hannibal's fist. He pushed against his shoulders until they were both in a sitting position. 

"Please, Hannibal," he breathed against his throat. "I need you."

"I'll give you what you need," Hannibal replied. "How would you like me?"

Will let out a long breath before he answered, "Sit on the edge of the bed?"

Hannibal obliged, maneuvering himself so that he could swing his legs over the side of the bed, not taking his eyes off Will's face. Will stood, and after being pulled in for a long, deep kiss, knelt on the floor between Hannibal's legs. He inhaled shakily, and took Hannibal's cock in his hand. 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Will said, looking up at Hannibal. 

Hannibal quirked his lips into a half-smile. He threaded his fingers into Will's hair, gently urging him forward.

"Don't take me too far," Hannibal said, as Will parted and licked his lips. "I want to finish inside you."

"You can," Will replied, his eyes gleaming. He pushed back Hannibal's foreskin, and took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could in one smooth move.

Hannibal's breath hitched, and he brushed a thumb against the corner of Will's mouth to feel himself entering the soft, warm cavern.

"No, Will," he said, his voice tight. "Not your mouth."

Will choked slightly with Hannibal's cock as deep as he was able to take it, and looked up with understanding and fear in his eyes. 

"That's my boy. You can take it," Hannibal murmured, using his grip on Will's hair to guide him back and forth. 

Will moaned around the cock in his mouth, desperately turned on. He supposed that his technique was clumsy, but Hannibal didn't seem to mind. When Will choked on the down stroke, he clutched hard at Will's hair and moaned something in Lithuanian. His hand pumped the base in time with his bobbing head. Pre-come leaked steadily onto his tongue, tasting of salt and musk. He was surrounded and overwhelmed by Hannibal's voice, his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin beneath Will's hands.

He took a deep breath and let Hannibal push him down before taking him even farther, until he could feel him hit the back of his throat. 

"So good for me," Hannibal crooned, stroking Will's face with one hand.

Will hummed in response and pulled back to suck at the head, swirling his tongue around and into the slit.

With a hoarse groan, Hannibal yanked hard on Will's hair and pulled out of his mouth. Will sat panting, neck bent back, as he watched Hannibal bring himself back from the edge. His eyes were tightly shut, back arched. He was squeezing the base of his dick in a punishing grip and taking large gulps of air. After a moment his posture eased. He let go of himself and looked down at Will, still kneeling on the floor. His neck was still arched back, his knees spread on the floor, cock painfully hard and curved toward his belly. He was panting heavily through wet and bruised looking lips, the perfect picture of debauchery. 

"Oh, Will," said Hannibal. "I haven't enjoyed a mouth so much in a long time, not considering Frederick Chilton, of course. And somehow, I never do."

"If you don't mind," replied Will, licking his lips. "I'd prefer if we kept Frederick out of this."

Hannibal tipped his head in acquiescence and reached out a hand to Will.

"Up. Come."

Will stood, awkward and unsteady on his feet. He leaned in to embrace Hannibal, who took the opportunity as he turned them to suck and nip at Will’s lower lip and possessively knead his ass. When Will was against the bed, he guided him back down, laying so that his legs dangled off the side. Hannibal hovered over him, rubbing at the other man’s cock with one hand while sucking at the shining column of his throat. Will clutched at Hannibal’s biceps and wrapped his legs around his waist, squirming just to feel the friction and pressure keeping him pinned. He could feel Hannibal’s grin against his skin as he began to move down Will’s body. He paused at his chest to viciously bite at one of his nipples, causing Will to arch up and let out a strangled shout. Hannibal lathed it with his tongue and laid a kiss as if in apology before moving on, biting and sucking his way down Will’s torso. He paused just above his groin, his eyes closed in ecstasy, to savor the thick scent of arousal in the air. 

Will wove his fingers in Hannibal’s hair and sighed his name, just to feel the weight of the syllables in his mouth. Hannibal looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded. A sharp tendril of fear wound up Will’s spine at the expression of predatory hunger on Hannibal’s face. Without breaking eye contact, he licked a slow stripe up Will’s cock. 

"Oh. Oh, fuck," Will breathed. 

He watched as Hannibal slowly took his cock into his mouth by degrees, withdrawing only to then take more. Teeth scraped against him, gently at first and then harder. Will moaned helplessly and fell back on the bed. Hannibal relaxed his jaw and began to move in earnest, undulating his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to create a tight pressure for Will to sink into. He wasn't even using his hands, but Will still felt delirious with pleasure. He still had his legs hooked around Hannibal. They squeezed the older man instinctively, trying to keep him as close as possible. He jerked his hips up sharply, once, twice. He wanted to make Hannibal choke on it. Instead, he smoothly took what Will gave him, letting his cock hit the back of his throat. Will threw his head back, overwhelmed with pleasure, as Hannibal swallowed around him. 

"C-close," Will choked.

Hannibal pulled off of Will with a flourish that left him shaking. 

"I never expected you to be so vocal," Hannibal said, his voice hoarse but recognizably smug. He stroked Will's thighs as he spoke, before snaking one hand up to roll his testicles. "And so sensitive." This last remark was punctuated by Hannibal lapping his way up past the crease in Will's thigh and biting roughly at his scar. 

"Have you imagined me like this often?” Will ground out breathlessly.

“Oh, yes. If only you knew,” Hannibal looked at him, considering. "Would you trust me to bind your hands above your head, just here?" He demonstrated by grabbing Will's wrists and pinning them together above his head.

Will licked his lips and let out a humorless laugh.

"No," he replied, drawing out the word and refusing to meet Hannibal's eyes. "But I want you to do it anyway."

Hannibal leaned to the side to rummage in one of the nightstand drawers. From the angle he was laying, Will couldn't see what it was Hannibal had pulled out, but a distinctive ripping sound let him know what was about to happen a second before Hannibal wrapped a long strip of duct tape around Will's wrists. Hannibal quirked his lips, correctly interpreting the questioning look Will gave him.

"Boy Scouts rule of thumb, Will," he said, amused, as he ripped off another piece of tape and smoothed it over the prone man's lips. "Always be prepared."

Will struggled to control his breathing. At the same time, the fear he was feeling heightened every other sensation. His cock twitched in expectation and every inch of his skin was tingling. He was relatively sure Hannibal wasn't going to kill or hurt him irreparably...but he couldn't be certain. Somehow, that's what made it so good.

“I want to savor this,” Hannibal breathed into Will’s ear, settling back down over his body. He lay on his side, and wrapped his body around Will, lazily petting his sweaty chest and playing with his nipples. Will tucked his head beneath Hannibal's chin and rubbed his cheek against his neck, burning with desire and a need for their bodies to be touching at every possible point. He watched as Hannibal's hand moved down his torso, stopping only briefly to rub at the scar on his belly before starting to stroke him. Hannibal's cock was pressed against Will's hip, hard and leaking. The rhythm Hannibal set was punishing, his grip just on the edge of too tight, too dry. 

"I'm going to make you climax before I fuck you," murmured Hannibal, his face buried in Will's hair. "It will be better for you. You'll open up so nicely for me then, won't you?"

Will groaned something that might have been a “yes”. Trepidation was building in his gut, but he was too close to orgasm to give it serious thought. He brought his still bound hands down to Hannibal's chest, tangling his fingers in the thatch of silvery hair. Hannibal pulled back slightly, watching with open lust as Will writhed. He rubbed his own cock against Will’s hip, unable to stop himself from reacting to the small, choked sounds coming from behind the duct tape on Will’s mouth. Gently, he peeled the strip free.

“What was that you said, Will?”

"Hannibal," Will gasped. "I can't— please."

Hannibal's lips quirked in amusement as he smoothed the tape back over Will's lips and used his other thumb to rub back and forth over the weeping head of Will's cock. 

“Lie back and spread your legs for me.”

Will obeyed. He watched as Hannibal, with one hand still around his cock, went back into the nightstand drawer and brought out a bottle of lubricant. Once settled back between Will’s thighs, he adjusted Will’s position slightly, bringing one knee up and spreading his legs a touch further.

"Good," Hannibal said softly with a press of his lips to Will's knee.

He took Will into his mouth once more, with his attention focused almost completely on the sensitive head. With one hand, he set a quick pace, jerking Will roughly back up to the edge. Two slick fingers rubbed experimentally at his entrance, spreading the lubricant but not quite pressing inside. 

Will groaned at the stimulation and stretched his arms back above his head. His breath was coming in harsh bursts from his nose, every muscle in his body coiled tighter and tighter as Hannibal brought him closer to orgasm. He glanced down the taut line of his own torso to see Hannibal staring intensely, his gaze black with desire. The sight of his cock disappearing into the other man’s mouth undid him, his orgasm unfurled so intensely that his vision tunneled. Will whimpered weakly through his gag as Hannibal swallowed his release and continued to work him with his mouth and hand like he was starving for it. He let himself relax into the sensation, even as pleasure turned into painful overstimulation. 

Hannibal pulled off of him abruptly with a sound that was almost feral. He crawled over Will's heaving chest and tore off the duct tape for a second time. Will craned his neck upwards and met Hannibal in a desperate kiss that was hot and slick and bitter from his own release.

"Beautiful," Hannibal sighed as he broke away.

"Fuck, Hannibal," Will said. He wondered briefly if he looked as wrecked as he sounded.

Hannibal grinned wolfishly down at him, so nakedly adoring that Will's chest ached. 

"We're getting to that, yes."

Will watched, feeling breathless, as Hannibal popped open the lubricant cap and reapplied it generously to his fingers. He brought his hand back and once again circled Will's hole with the pad of his middle finger. His other hand was slowly stroking his own cock, still rock hard and straining. Will watched, transfixed, as his foreskin slid back and forth over the wet head. The thought that this - that  _ Hannibal  _ was going to be inside him sent a hot stab of arousal through his gut.

"Will.  _ Will. _ " 

Hannibal's voice cut through his distracted haze.

"Tell me to, and I'll stop. Do you understand?" 

Will shook his head. "No, it's—I'll be fine, I want…  _ Oh, God. _ " 

He trailed off as Hannibal's finger slowly began to sink into him. Will gripped the headboard tightly with his bound hands. Hannibal thrust his middle digit in and out almost lazily. His sharp gaze was leveled at Will's face, cataloging every bead of sweat and twitch of muscle. 

"Good boy," Hannibal murmured, easing his index finger alongside the first.

Will breathed deeply through the stretch. The sensation was strange, not painful, but so alien to him that it was unnameable. 

"You can go faster, give me more. I can take it," Will gasped. 

"Shh. Patience."

Hannibal withdrew his hand and applied more lube before reinserting two fingers, still maddeningly slow. 

"You may feel a sensation similar to the need to urinate in a moment," Hannibal said matter-of-factly. "It will pass."

Before Will could respond, Hannibal began to firmly rub in tightening circles inside him. It felt like the ground was suddenly yanked from underneath him, he was lost in waves of breathless pleasure. 

" _ God, Hannibal, please—"  _ Will choked out.

Even Hannibal seemed to be beyond words. He watched rapturously as Will came apart at the seams. His cock, still half-hard from Hannibal's earlier ministrations, twitched and leaked with each pass of fingertips. Where before the very air between them seemed electrified with urgency, now the atmosphere was thick and honey-sweet. The universe had contracted around them, nothing existed beyond the bed. The only sound in the room was Will's desperate, panting breath. 

"Gonna come," he whimpered shakily.

"Not yet," Hannibal replied, his voice thick with lust. "I want you to squeeze around my fingers, tightly as you can."

Will complied, moaning as the action further stimulated his abused prostate. When his muscles inevitably relaxed, no longer able to hold the squeeze, Hannibal slid a third finger inside. There was a bright edge of pain to his pleasure now, which stalled his mounting climax. With smooth, precise movements Hannibal began to fuck Will hard with his fingers, making a space for himself inside. Will began to meet Hannibal’s thrusts with his hips, the two of them immediately falling as one into a quick rhythm. 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal,” Will moaned. He could sense the other man’s growing urgency, and decided to use it to his advantage, adding breathily, “Fuck me already, please.”

“Yes, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Hannibal replied, twisting his wrist cruelly as he speared his fingers into Will once more. He pulled his fingers free and took up the bottle of lube again as he continued, “Perhaps I should have done this a long time ago. I could have had you eating from the palm of my hand.” 

Will’s reply died in his throat as he felt the blunt, sticky head of Hannibal’s cock finally press against him. He brought his hands down again to Hannibal’s chest, and an image flashed in his mind of a supplicant deep in prayer before an ancient god. A slightly hysterical laugh spilled from him as the other man worked into him incrementally with shallow thrusts. 

“Jesus,” Will breathed as Hannibal’s hips came flush with his own. It felt like he was being split in two, but sparks of pleasure still skittered along his nerves from somewhere deep in his core. The moment stretched out for eons. Their skin felt fused together where their bodies met, both too much and not enough. 

“My Will,” Hannibal said, cupping his face with one hand. His hips flexed, seemingly of their own volition, driving his cock impossibly deeper into Will. 

"Oh, fuck," Will sighed, squeezing around Hannibal experimentally. In response, he gripped Will hard by the hair and growled, mouthing mindlessly at his jawline. 

"This is what you were made for, isn't it?" Hannibal whispered, his breath hot in Will's ear as he slowly withdrew his cock and pushed it back in. "You fit me like a glove. So much time wasted running from me," he punctuated the last word with a particularly sharp thrust that drew an involuntary cry from Will. "You'll have to find some way to make it up to me, won't you?"

"What is there left for me to give you?" Will ground out, as Hannibal began to fuck him with long, smooth strokes. "There is nothing in my life anymore that doesn't revolve around Hannibal Lecter, just like you wanted." He found no bitterness left in him as he said it, just relief at the end of a long struggle. 

Hannibal stilled and looked down at him with an inscrutable expression, buried to the hilt. He brought Will's hands to his lips briefly before ducking his head underneath them so they were yoked together by Will's bound wrists. "Consider it an act of reciprocity," he replied, voice low. He adjusted Will slightly, spreading his thighs further and hitching one leg higher, and began fucking him in earnest with quick, sharp thrusts that punched the breath out of Will's chest. 

The change in position brought Hannibal's cock into contact with Will's prostate on each stroke, and it was only a matter of seconds before Will was a quivering mess, unable to control the panting moans that Hannibal was forcing out from somewhere deep in his chest. 

" _ Hannibal, Hannibal, fuck, please, _ " Will chanted, all coherent thought wiped from his mind. "I need you so bad I can't think, I can't—I hate that I need you," he babbled. His semi hard cock lay against his belly, leaking copiously, untouched except for the occasional brush of Hannibal's abdomen as he pounded into him. He could feel a second climax building, it radiated out from his center in waves of almost unbearable pleasure. He pulled Hannibal down by the back of his neck to share a sloppy approximation of a kiss, which really was just a collision of their open, panting mouths. 

" _ Mine, _ " Hannibal snarled as he pulled back, one hand laid heavy on Will's chest as he looked down at the place where their bodies joined. "You were marked for me since the day we met," he continued somewhat breathlessly, raking his nails down Will's sternum. "I think one day I'll eat your heart," he added conspiratorially.

Will moaned helplessly, this was what finally brought him over the edge. His abdominal muscles seized and he clung to Hannibal with all his strength as ropes of come striped his stomach and chest.

Hannibal grunted in surprise, transfixed by the sight of Will's cock pulsing with each thrust of his own. Will laughed at him, a bright, genuine thing that fell from his lips when the other man continued to roll his hips rhythmically. The drag of the cock inside him felt rougher now, he could almost imagine it was a blade working into him. He began to shiver with overstimulation. Hannibal was starting to lose his cadence, and panted through gritted teeth, impaling Will over and over. Other than their heavy breathing, the slick, obscene sound of flesh on flesh was the only sound in the room. The younger man curled his fingers desperately in Hannibal’s hair, wanting both to pull him closer and push him away. 

“Will,” Hannibal breathed desperately. He grabbed a handful of curly brown hair and yanked Will’s head back to bare his throat. He tucked his head into the space above Will’s shoulder and breathed deeply, memorizing the scent of sex and their mingled sweat. Will moaned, limp and weak as a ragdoll but still desperately turned on. The barest scrape of teeth against the tendons of his neck was the only warning he got before Hannibal bit viciously into him. 

“Son of a _bitch!_ ” Will shouted in pain and surprise, bucking in an unsuccessful attempt to dislodge the man, who was still fucking into him with small, fitful jerks of his pelvis. For a moment he thought that Hannibal was planning on ripping out his throat like he had with Francis Dolarhyde, but then he was groaning deeply around the mouthful of Will’s flesh. Will could feel the cock inside him flex and pulse with Hannibal’s release. They laid still for just a moment as they were, breathing deeply. 

Hannibal gently disentangled himself from Will, who gasped despite himself when he pulled free. 

“Are you hurt?” Hannibal asked, his tone soft. 

Will took stock of himself as he lowered his knees back to the bed and tried to catch his breath. “I think you drew blood,” he said, feeling the side of his neck where Hannibal had bitten him. 

Hannibal hummed, sounding pleased, as he examined the wound closely. “This will need cleaning. Stay here,” he said. He brushed his knuckles fondly over Will’s scarred cheek before striding out of the room. 

With the use of his teeth and plenty of quiet cursing, Will managed to work the duct tape off of his wrists and sit up before Hannibal returned, a first aid kit balanced on top of several other items in his arms. He was wearing a soft crimson robe that tied loosely around his waist but hung open at the chest. Will didn’t even realize he was staring until Hannibal gripped his jaw and tilted his head away to gain access to the wound on his neck. He wiped at it with a cold alcohol wipe that burned where teeth had broken through the skin. 

“Shit,” Will hissed, turning his head further to the side. Mostly though, he was silent as Hannibal tended to him, next with soft dabs of antibiotic ointment. His eyes lighted on the bedside table, where he saw that his glasses, a couple of dog-eared paperbacks, toothbrush, and comb had been moved from his bedroom across the hall. 

“There,” Hannibal declared. He wiped his hands on a small hand towel. “A bandage shouldn’t be necessary. It will heal better with fresh air.”

“And you wouldn’t be able to see how it looks on me with a bandage over it,” Will replied, eyebrows raised. 

Hannibal made no reply to this, instead he busied himself with clearing his supplies from the bedside table. “How are you feeling?” he asked, his clinical tone belied by the sideways look he darted at Will. 

Will considered for a moment the pain radiating up his spine, the ache in his thigh muscles and ass, the hot throb of the bite on his neck. “Good,” he said. He flashed Hannibal a smile, rare in its genuine warmth. “I just feel...good.” 

*****

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I first wrote most of this a year ago, and decided to finish it a couple days ago during some down time at work (lol). Hopefully it's not too disjointed and is at least somewhat enjoyable to read. I mostly just really needed to get this out of my head after my re-watch of Hannibal now that it's on Netflix. Thanks for reading!


End file.
